Dreaming
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: Dreaming a dream that never seemed like a dream...too real a dream for it to be a dream...yet, a dream it was...what could come of a dream?
1. His Dreaming

_**His Dreaming**_

* * *

><p>I was dreaming...Though I had no clue that I was.<p>

I dreamed a horrible dream...Yet I could not wake up.

I dreamed something...different.

A different time...Though I don't know exactly when.

Was it my life flashing before me eyes?...no...its not possible.

These events...They seemed so real...so vivid.

Yet...these events had never happened...or...maybe they just haven't happened _yet_.

The dream that I didn't know I dreamed...showed me things I wish would never happen,

things that I never thought would hurt me so badly...yet they had...and I had no idea why.

Was this to show me something?...To give me something that I had always wanted?

Or was it really just a random dream?...I just don't know.

…..I want to know if...I _**need**_ to know if...what was said was true.

Those words that had...not only crushed my heart...but had also given me a great joy.

….What would I do if those words were true?...If they were false?

…...I'll find out later today..._**I have to**_ _**know**_

_xxxxx_

_All around me, my village lay burning, the village I loved, the village I fought for._

_My Friends...what was left of them...all took up arms beside me...against an enemy I had never seen before...nor could I possibly ever understand._

_It was our final stand, a battle to the death, against an evil which sought to plunge the world into eternal darkness...and was very damn well close to succeeding._

_For a whole two years, we had fought tooth and nail against this enemy who seemed unbeatable, given all the power one could ever hope of having...and using it all against us._

_We were the last...the last ones who had fought a war against this...evil man...so many people dead...so many of my friends...dead._

_I felt an unbridled rage against this man, the one who had caused my life to be a living hell...the one who took everything away from me._

_All I knew was that I wanted him dead, to die for all of the people he had taken from this world...for how many of my friends he had tortured._

_Twenty of us...out of fifty thousand...only twenty of us were left...and we few swore that we would fight until our last breath...for our family...for our loved ones...for our home._

_In this war that has us at the brink of extinction...so many things had happened...things that changed me...things that hurt me...things that made me cringe and hold back tears...he will pay for what he did...**he will pay**._

_He took my godmother from me...killed her bleeding and broken body in front of my eyes...her lifeless eyes...will forever be etched into my mind._

_He took my friends...one by one he...tortured my dearest friends...god, they didn't even look alive anymore...they looked like the walking dead_

_The biggest blow...one that will forever make me hunt him down till he pays for what he did...he took the love of my life from me...a love that I had just gotten as well._

…_.I fought with her...or rather...we fought with each other...drawing strength from each others will to keep fighting...that today would not be the day we die._

…_.our courage, determination and valor weren't enough apparently...for **he** had come...and taken her from me...I could feel the sadistic pleasure oozing from him as I watched my love die in my arms...pierced straight through._

_I cried as I held her...pleading that she wouldn't leave me alone...that she wouldn't die...she only looked back at me with her...dulling eyes...eyes that...even now...continued to show how much she cared._

_...She only said two sentences...that she loved me...and that she would be with me in the next life...before her eyes became dim...and her heart stopped breathing._

_My life spiraled down after that moment...I continued to fight for our survival as a whole...however...throughout it all...I've never felt so dead inside._

…_.This will be my final battle...one way or another...and I sure as hell am not going to go down without taking that rat bastard with me._

_I feel my body fill with power...and my skin light aflame with energy...its time to end this._

_With a mighty battle cry, I rush into my final fight, towards the man that had started it all...and the one I would make sure didn't end it all._

_xxxxx_

The dream that I had dreamed...the one that I thought I wasn't dreaming...still plagues my mind as I swiftly make my way through the village I live in and fight to protect.

So many things about that dream that didn't seem like a dream...I have to make sure that it never happens.

Now...I have a new drive to get stronger...a new drive to protect the village I live in...and to protect the one I love.

…..However I do not know if I truly love her...that dream that I had dreamed...did it give me this new...strange...yet...wonderful feeling?

If it had or if it has not...I need to know if what the dream her had said was true...or if it really was just part of the dream.

…..So lost in my thoughts I never even noticed how far I had traveled in the mind span of a second.

There...there she is...sitting on one of the training stumps, gazing into the view before her...now...wait...what do I do now?

In my need to know I...had not actually thought of _**how**_ to ask her...let alone approach her when just the sight of her...makes my head go light and my heart thunder in my ears.

…..I can't just stand here and ponder how to do it...I just need to do it.

It seems easier said than done, and as I draw closer to her I can feel my breath start to quicken, my skin start to warm...and my heart start to flutter.

I have to do this...I have to know if what she said in the dream was true.

I have to know if she really feels that way about me.

I have to know to ease my quaking heart,

to ease my lightening head,

to ease...my fear.

My hopes rest in her words now...I hope I made the right decision.

"h...h-hey"

I can't turn back now...I don't want to

As she turns to me and gazes upon me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers...beautiful, yet, showing surprise for my appearing...damn...any more and I feel like my heart will explode.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Her angelic voice makes my mind flutter, and my vision to darken...no, I have to push past this.

"C-can I ask you a q-question?"

If it had been any time beforehand I would have taken her rosy cheeks as a fever...I can't anymore...as I'm not sick and I feel like I'm more red than she is.

That look she has...one of both confusion and...hope?

….I just can't take it anymore. These alien thoughts in my head, telling me to do things I never thought of doing with her...simple as they were.

I can't take it...I need to know

"...How d-do you...feel about m-me...

…...

…...

…...Hinata-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>I know its been a long time...as in a VERY long time since I've updated ANY of my stories...well that's kind of hard to do when your inspiration all but leaves you...but I had an idea to make this one, and no, this will NOT be a story. If anything I'm just gonna put my stories up for adoption and just write one-shots instead, I find those easier to do, and I like writing them more than actual stories.<em>

_And just to clarify, the dream is taking place with a 19 year old Naruto, which the actual one is only 16, right after he gets home from his training trip_

_To the point though, this is another one-shot that I hope you all will like. However there will be a good chance that this will turn into a three-shot depending on if I have to inspiration to write the other two._

_If it does turn into a three-shot their titles will be this_

**_His Dreaming_**

**_Her Dreaming_**

**_Our Dreaming_**

_And I know for sure that someone is gonna say that I used the word "dream" way too much in this one-shot...well that was the point really, if you don't like it...no skin off my back._

_Anyway, no more rambling for me. I hope you all enjoy this little One-shot of mine, and I hope to bring you the second and third parts of this soon._

_Till next time_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


	2. Her Dreaming

_**Her Dreaming**_

* * *

><p>I was dreaming...something different than my regular dreams.<p>

No matter how much I wanted to...I could never wake up from the dream.

It just seemed too real to be a dream...yet it had to be.

In the dream...we were older than we are now.

The dream that I didn't know I was dreaming...it showed me what I had to do.

That I didn't have forever...that I didn't know when I would die.

….The dream...was it a sign?...a sign to give me new-found determination?

Or was it really just a dream?...maybe it was...who knows.

His reaction in the dream...was that a sign as well?

His reaction made me feel...like everything was going to be alright...that he accepted me.

I need to know if...my hopes won't be crushed...that he will accept my feelings.

I don't know what I would do if...he rejected me...if everything was for not.

...Today..._**I need to tell him**_

_xxxxx_

_I had lost it all...everything around me...that I had loved...was gone._

_There were only a few of us left...out of everyone...only a small force of us were still among the living._

_We had fought on long enough in this merciless war...we had lost too many to keep going._

_For a whole year we had to fight against what many believed was the ultimate evil...he certainly didn't give us any doubt that he was._

_At the beginning there were fifty thousand of us, all of us united under one flag...one year later...only one hundred of us were left._

_Before this war...I could have never said that I truly hated anyone...I can't say that anymore._

_I absolutely loathe the man that had done all of this to us, caused every single one of us so much pain. He would pay, we would make sure he did._

_We could all hear his army marching towards the gate...it was almost time...for the next fight...to the death...or to victory._

_No matter what would happen to us, we would give our lives trying to stop this...**madman**...the one that stole everything we cared about...our friends, our husbands, our wives, our children...our home._

_He had stolen plenty from me as well...He stole my sister...he stole my brothers in all but blood...and he stole my father...stolen...and tortured._

_I refused to cry when I heard the news...that they had been found...alive...but dead._

_I couldn't believe them, I couldn't believe that someone could live, but be dead at the same time...I had to see it for myself._

_…..and I sure did...and that image will forever be burned into my mind...the image of those four...their...dull, glazed eyes...the lifeless look on their faces._

_….With an almighty boom, the gates were blasted down...and up **he **stepped...I could feel an unbridled rage fill my body...yet I knew I could not beat this...**monster**...alone._

_With a mighty war-cry...we started the next fight for our lives._

_Countless enemies were struck down...and many of us were taken as well._

_I kept fighting, saying to myself that I would not die...not while my love still needed me._

_We fought together, drawing strength from each others' will...will that...said that we would not die that day_

_That strength...apparently wasn't enough._

_I suddenly felt...cold...and growing colder...my stomach felt wet...but not from water._

_I fell to the unforgiving ground...looking up at the stars above us...knowing that I was about to join the lost._

_I blinked...slowly...feeling tired...and then, he was in front of me...holding me close...begging me not to go._

_…..I felt so sorry...so sorry that I would not be able to stay with him...that I had never taken the chance...after the first time I told him._

_I...slowly...reached up...cupped his cheek...and...gazing into his eyes...which were filled with sadness and tears...told him...that I loved him...with all of my heart...and that I would be with him in the next life...and then I felt myself...freeze._

_I was suddenly above myself...looking at my own dead body...and looking at my love...openly weeping...screaming for me to come back to him._

_….I stayed with him through it all...though I know he didn't know I was there._

_I saw all of his battles, how he kept fighting...trying to stop this war that continued to take so many peoples lives._

_And I saw...just how dead his eyes looked after every battle._

_….It was finally time...I watched from above...one year later...as the last twenty of us stood...in the middle of our burning village._

_It was all about to end...one way...or another._

_I tried, with all of my strength...to convey my will, my hope...onto my love...to give him my strength...to let him know that I was there with him...no matter what would happen_

_I saw my love scream out...his skin aflame with energy, and his eyes filled with conviction...and dash at the enemy._

_The last battle of the war had begun._

xxxxx

I can't get that dream that didn't seem like a dream out of my head...The images still haunt me...yet...show me what I must do.

So many things that had happened in that dream...I have to try and stop...I have to make sure they don't happen.

I have to get stronger...to protect myself, to protect my family, to protect my friends...to protect the one I love.

That dream that was too real to be a dream...It gave me this new...conviction...this new determination...this new...drive.

Maybe...with what the dream that wasn't a dream had given me...maybe I can finally come out with it...I need to know if he will accept me like his dream-self did...or if he will just turn around and walk away.

So lost in my thoughts that I hardly realized training with my team was over until my sensei snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

I told her I was okay, answering her unasked question...just that I had a lot on my mind...I told them that I would catch up to them later...that I needed to be alone.

I watched as they left, understanding what I had asked of them, and saying back that they would be waiting for me at our usual place to eat.

Sitting on top of one of the training stumps...I just kept thinking about that strange dream...if it had truly been a sign...or if it had really just been my subconscious making up a random dream.

Even if the dream was just a dream...It had given me just what I believed I needed...courage and determination.

"h...h-hey"

I suddenly turn at the new voice, stunned that I had not noticed him coming...and greatly surprised at who was in front of me.

I gazed into those sapphire eyes of his, eyes that were like the ocean, and the eyes that I had fallen in love with...I feel my face lighting up with a blush, and I try to calm my thundering heart.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I feel all of the courage and determination I had before leave me...and I felt my vision start to go dark...no...I can't faint...I have to do this.

"C-can I ask you a q-question"

I look at him, confused as to what he would ask me...wait...is he blushing?...Can the dream...have really showed me how he would take my confession?

I can't take it...I need to know

"...How d-do you...feel about m-me...

…...

…...

…...Hinata-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>To be honest I am actually surprised that I was able to get the second part of this out so soon after the first one...shoot I'm not complaining though.<em>

_I hope the second part of this three-shot lives up to the first part, and I sure hope the last part will be even better._

_The thing I tried to do with this part in difference to the last one is that Naruto's dream focuses on the actions, and what's going on and what has happened. While Hinata's dream focuses on the emotions that were felt as she went through the dream._

_Just in case, I feel I should tell you all that the dream Hinata is 18, while the actual one is only 16. Hinata in younger in this one because, if you've noticed, her dream takes part during the battle when she dies, and you don't age after dying do you?_

_With this, the only part of this three-shot is the last part with will be titled **Our Dreaming**...three guesses as to what happens lol._

_And yes, in case your wondering, I ended this part at the exact spot the last one ended at because I don't want to give away what happens in the third part...and its a good tease lol_

_I hope you all enjoy this part, and I will try and get the last part out once I'm able to_

_Till next time_

_Tenshi Namikaze_


End file.
